Heart of Stone
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: John is getting married and there is nothing Sherlock can do. One-Shot. Based off a Youtube Video, details inside.


**Hello! I'm KahoriSaeko and this is a Johnlock One-shot! If you don't like this pairing then I ask, why are you here sir/ma'am? Anyway this is not my idea, I did not come up with this on my own, I actually watched a youtube video and I was inspired to write this. All credit goes to _Avidityfire _on youtube who created the video! If you're interested in watching the video I will put the name of it at the end of this fic, so enjoy! **

**Heart of Stone**

"He's getting married now, Sherlock. You need to let him go." Mycroft's words echoed in the dark hallway. Of course Sherlock knew he was getting married, even Molly knew. He gave his brother a glance before taking a drag of his cigarette and walking away. He walked out into the cold snow that covered London and thought about everything before he did his little "act" for Moriarty. He remembered the first time he saw John. He remembered seeing those tired, weary eyes that held so much grief and how he changed that as time went on. Sherlock flicked his cigarette away and it burnt out as soon as it hit the snow. He took a deep breath and began walking.

**Three Months Later**

Sherlock stood a few good feet away, hiding behind a tree as he watched from afar as a certain wedding he'd been dreading took place. He peeked out from behind the tree just as his best friend, John, walked out with a smile on his face, a smile Sherlock hadn't seen in forever. John was fixed up in a nice suit and tie with combed hair. He looked amazing, everyone could see that. He stared in awe for a moment when he met eyes with John and quickly retreated behind the tree. His heart thumped hard in his chest, hoping John didn't see him. He clenched his fist, daring to peek out from behind the tree again, just to see as his bride came walking up, wearing a beautiful white dress that dragged passed her.

Sherlock stayed for the whole wedding up until the "you may kiss the bride." He turned his head away as John and his new wife kissed, feeling his heart fall deep into the pits of his stomach. He shook his head and began to walk away as a lump in his throat began to form in his throat. He felt sick and like all he wanted to do was jump off a building (And actually die this time). He stumbled back to his car, which was parked far from the actual wedding area and quickly got himself into it. As soon as he shut the door he let out a half cry half sob and hit the steering wheel. Tears streaked his cheeks as his hands began to shake and he covered his mouth as another sob escaped. Everything around him felt like it was falling apart. For the second time in his life he felt fear. Fear that he was losing his best friend for good now. Fear that he was never going to be with John again.

He cried desperately, shaking his head as he looked down at the wedding invitation sitting in the passenger seat. This couldn't be happening. He put his hand to his mouth again, taking in shaky breaths as he tried to grasp the reality around him. Memories of him watching John put on a coat in the mirror when he was getting ready for one of his dates plagued his mind. He remembered every little detail about John, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled and how he looked so happy when he knew he got something correct when they were investigating. Sherlock remembered it all.

**A Few Months After The Wedding**

John awoke, gasping as he sat up in bed with dreams of Sherlock and him as they had laughed and connected over the years wrapped around his mind. He was breathing hard and his heart thudded loudly. This had been the third night in a row with these dreams. He glanced over at his wife, lying next to him, sleeping peacefully and sighed, rubbing his face. He wasn't able to sleep a wink that night.

A few days later, John roamed the halls of his work as memories of when he first met Sherlock crawled its way into his thoughts. He remembered the way Sherlock's eyes glowed with intensity, it was just the most beautiful thing John had every seen, and when he spoke, the way his mouth formed every word, God, he nearly died.

It wasn't until one of the women at his work touched his shoulder did he come back to reality and realize that he was crying. He brought a hand up to his face as he let out a sudden sob and felt the comfort of the women's hand on his back as he held onto the wall for support. More memories of when Sherlock and him were running from the police on that cold winter night and the feel of Sherlock's warm hand wrap around his own as they ran faster flooded his mind and he slipped to the ground, sobbing and shaking his head, not even registering the things that the women in front of him was saying to him.

John wasn't sure what happened after that, but somehow he ended up at his house on the couch with a blanket on top of him. He slowly blinked his eyes and sat up, glancing around. He could hear the faint humming of his wife coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked in.

"Honey?" He mumbled, making her turn around and smile at him.

"How was your nap, John?" She asked, casually and shut her magazine book she seemed to be reading.

"It was alright..."

There was a moment of silence as she stood up and leaned against the window. "John...you're unhappy."

"What? Honey I'm not-" 

"You're unhappy with us," She paused, motioning to herself and then him, "Because I'm not...him."

John's breath caught in his throat as Sherlock came to his mind.

"Go..." A sad smile appeared on his wife's face as she looked at him, "Go get him, John."

John's eyes widened and he didn't realize he was running until the cold winter air hit his face. He ran down the street, dodging people left and right with only one thought in his mind: Sherlock. He turned a corner and that's when he saw it; the apartment 221B on Baker street and just leaving the apartment he saw him. He saw Sherlock. He stopped dead in tracks, breathing hard from running and before he could stop himself he shouted, "Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up and John met eyes with him. Time froze around them and Sherlock looked like he was seeing a ghost. John rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sherlock in a tight embrace. He buried his head in the taller man's shoulder and felt Sherlock's arms tighten around his own body.

"Sherlock," John whispered as he heard a half sob come out of Sherlock's mouth, "I love you."

**Hi, hello! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Hopefully it didn't make you cry! As I said up top, I did not come up with this on my own, I saw a youtube video similar to this and was inspired to write this down. So please leave a review and tell me what you think or if you cried from this or the video, I would love to know! The video I was inspired by is called: _[Johnlock] Heart of Stone by Avidityfire!_ All credit goes to her/him! Go watch it! It's amazing! (I cried when I watched it!) **


End file.
